Sin el hechizo del akuma
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: -yo resistiré aquí my lady, espero que si acabamos besándonos sea sin el control del akuma- spoiler? temporada 2 zombizou


**.-.-.-CAPITULO ÚNICO.-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.**

-Hoy fue un día muy agitado ¿no crees mi lady?- pregunto Chat después del patrullaje nocturno, ambos estaban viendo el paisaje que les obsequiaba parís en aquel punto donde la profesora había sido desakumisada.

-Aja- respondió ladybug en una forma muy suave que si no fuera por los agudos sentidos auditivos de chat no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Pasa algo ladybug?- al ver la actitud de su compañera este se puso serio y presto atención a todos los movimientos de ladybug.

-Si, todo bien es solo que…- su pausa se le hizo infinita al gato – Realmente sentí que te perdía hoy- dijo y después abrazo sus piernas ocultando su rostro.

El gato no pudo evitar que le saltara el corazón de alegría, su lady de verdad se preocupaba por el- Vamos mi lady un par de besos no iban a detener a este gato.

-Tal vez hoy no, pero ¿si hubiera sido otro tipo de poder? ¿Que tal si hubiera sido un ataque zombie real? Yo, yo no se que haría sin ti- la mirada de ambos estaba clavada en la contraria y ladybug pudo ver un pequeño rubor asomarse por debajo del antifaz.

-Bogaboo creo que haz visto muchas películas de miedo últimamente- dijo cuando pudo controlar su corazón un poco- Además se que tu encontrarías una forma de mantenernos a salvo a los dos- dijo mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora.

-Pero ¡tu eres tan impulsivo!- se soltó del agarra y se paro de su lugar- Se que tu harías cualquier cosa para protegerme y eso me aterra!- pequeñas lagrimas se empezaban a salir de sus ojos- Si yo te llegara a perder y no pudiera hacer nada para repararlo, cuando mi amuleto no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte a ti y a todo parís ¡yo no podre continuar sin ti! Definitivamente no podre- las lagrimas salían sin control y aunque intentara limpiarlas estas seguían inundando su rostro.

Chat al ver a si a Ladybug no lo dudo ni un segundo y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo- No puedo prometerte que no lo volveré a hacer, por que como lo dijiste soy muy impulsivo y hare cualquier cosa para que tu estés segura- tras decir eso ladybug se aferro mas fuerte al cuerpo de chat- pero confió en ti y en la fuerza que tu kwami te da y por eso se que todo estará bien.

-Pero tu no sabes si!- chat puso un dedo en la boca de ladybug para interrumpirla.

-Tienes razón, no se lo que pasara mañana y es por eso que tenemos que aprovechar el hoy, estaré a tu lado hasta que la suerte de la mariquita se agote, tu eres mi amuleto de la suerte Ladybug.

Con las ultimas gotas de llanto rodando por su cara Ladybug acoto la distancia y le dio un tierno y corto beso a chat cerca de la comisura de sus labios, chat se congelo en ese instante todavía no acababa de procesar lo sucedido cuando su lady le dio otro beso en los labios y justo cuando iba a responder el beso su Ladybug se alejo por completo de el rompiendo también el abrazo en el que estaban.

-Tenias razón, era mejor darte el beso sin el hechizo del akuma de por medio- dicho esto sonrió juguetonamente y lanzo su yoyo para bajar de la torre- si me alcanzas tal vez te de otro.

-Eso no es justo Buginette- dijo al reaccionar pero sin poder calmar a su corazón y a esos locos sentimientos que clamaban por mas de aquella sensación y dulzura que habían dejado los labios de su amada.

Mientras Ladybug saltaba y escapaba de su gatito limpiaba un el ultimo rastro que dejaron sus lagrimas, no pudo haber pedido mejor compañero que chat, aquel que no solo le había dado la motivación para continuar esta aventura sino también las ganas de hacerse mas fuerte para salvar a todos aquellos que amaba.

* * *

 **¡CUANTO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR!**

 **¿Alguien mas se quedo con las ganas de saber si ladybug si cumplió su promesa?**

 **Fue un hermoso capitulo! mas por que se vieron muchos de mis shipp favoritos y se mostró un poco mas de mi bebé chloe (yo si la amo!) y pues debería estar haciendo tarea en vez de escribir pero bueno... ¿reviews?¿no? ok :'v**


End file.
